


Finally

by playertwo_n9 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, crush x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/playertwo_n9
Summary: You and your crush discover one another at a mutual friend's pool party at the end of a long summer without seeing each other. He motions for you to follow him into the bathroom... :)
Relationships: crush/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic and it is also smut ! im sorry for ruining any innocent eyes here lmao. read this as if youre the first person (f) and "he" = ur crush!! hope u enjoy xx

The whole party I was aware of him eyeing me up. 

I didn’t feel comfortable showing off in a swimsuit in front of the boys, him included. I’d done a full face of makeup, taking extra care to add volume and thick black mascara to my lashes. I had intended to look cute, not slutty. But that didn’t mean that I minded watching them in the pool. Shirtless.  
We’d lock eyes and neither of us would break the stare. It was getting dark out; the whole night we’d been watching each other from afar, never quite close enough between the conversations going that we actually talked. But I was comfortable on a pool chair with my friends. Why should I get up?

Ah. Here’s a reason.

He tapped the hostess on the shoulder and I watched his lips move as he murmured something, and she nodded in response. He turned back to me and held my gaze. And tilted his head towards the door, as if beckoning me to follow him.  
No. He really was asking me to follow him.  
He disappeared through the doorway and I sat up, waiting almost a full minute before following him. I’d assumed he’d meant for me to meet him in the central room, but it was empty. So I walked a ways down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door.  
“Is anyone in here?” I asked shyly. If it was someone else from the party, this would be awkward. But instead, the response I received was:  
“Come in.”

Why did I feel so shaky? Why did he want me in the bathroom with him, alone? It felt like there was no good way this could end.  
Without commanding my hand to move, I opened the door and walked in, quickly shutting it behind me.  
Barely into our sophomore year of high school and almost six feet, he was quite tall for our class as he towered over me, only five feet two inches . . .and a half. Most of the boys in our year were of average height, and I’d never wanted to date someone practically my height.  
“What is it?” I asked tentatively. He put his arms on either side of me and leaned down to make that damned eye contact yet again. I felt a rush of warmth straight to my core, but refused to look down. I picked up my head and stared back.  
“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for nearly a year,” he started. He shuffled his feet—was he embarrassed? “I like you. A lot. I didn’t want to tell you out there with everyone but I didn’t know when I’d see you next, and, well, this didn’t feel like something I should be doing over text—”  
“I like you a lot, too,” I murmured, still not breaking his stare. I felt that rush yet again, pooling in my center. No one had ever confided that they had such feelings for me. But I wasn’t about to squander the opportunity. His breath was minty fresh and hot on my face as he tilted his head down to mine.  
I closed my eyes.

The feeling of his soft lips on mine was indescribable. Newly fifteen, I’d never had my first kiss, and everyone in school still had their virginity. We’re all expected to wait until marriage. But something about this kiss made me want to discard my morals and never look back. I kissed him back just as hard and he pushed me against the door. My tongue entered the seam of his mouth of their own accord, and it danced with his until we were both moaning. One of his thighs moved between my legs, and some instinctual part of me grinded against it. Shit. He moaned at the grinding and pushed his leg even more in encouragement as he continued to sloppily kiss me, and all I could think was that I hoped no one else needed to use the bathroom anytime soon, because I had a feeling we’d be in here for a while.

I made a bold move right then. I pushed him so that I was in control and guided him to the vanity counter, motioning for him to sit on the ledge. His eyes gleamed with lust as he looked down at me. And something caught my eye.

He had a hard on. Not a semi, at least by the look of his bulge. And part of me flowed with pride for being the reason he got turned on. Me from an hour ago would’ve run from the room all the way back to my house, but there was a change in the atmosphere. Our atmosphere. He followed my gaze and his cheeks reddened exponentially. I reached out and cupped him, feeling him up through his swim shorts.

“I—oh. mmm.” He pushed himself into my touch, eager for me to feel more of him. “Wait—are you—?” yes, I thought, I am. I grabbed the waistband and slowly edged it down, some otherworldly boldness overtaking me.  
“You’re drooling,” he smiled. I had no doubt I was. “Don’t get me started on your dopey face,” I retorted back. I looked to him once more for confirmation that he was okay with what I was about to do, and he nodded. That was all I needed.

With minimal effort I eased him out of his shorts. I’d never seen a dick in real life before, but I knew that his was easily bigger than the average one from what I’d read about them online. He was velvet-wrapped steel in my hand. In one deft movement I had taken him whole in my mouth.

That was when the really loud moaning started. I sucked and swirled my tongue, a novice in every way just trying to please my partner. He pumped into my mouth and tried to stifle his groans that were twin to mine. A licked a long strip up his length and his head fell back in ecstasy. For a few minutes we laid like this, my mouth fully occupied with him and repeating the same movements that had him making those sweet noises. I looked up at him, the ultimate sexual fantasy of his dreams: huge blue doe eyes, pupils fully dilated and blinking innocently, so at odds with the sensual glossy lips parted around his massive cock. I even let a little moan escape me.

“I’m so close,” he said as his eyes squeezed shut—and I felt a new sensation as ropes of thick, hot cum sprayed the back of my throat. I waited until he pulled out of me and held his gaze as I swallowed his seed, licking my lips for good measure.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he gasped, still riding out the last few seconds of his high.  
“Mm. So are you,” I said, animatedly fluttering my eyelashes in a joking way. He laughed and it was a pure sound; one so at odds with the throaty moans he had just shared with me. I got up off my knees and leaned in to kiss him messily like he had done with me earlier, and I knew he’d taste some of himself on my lips. I pulled up his shorts and even tied the laces in the front, and then helped him off the counter. There was no way I’d ever look at this bathroom the same.

He gave me a one over, and if my performance had done any convincing, he wasn’t still seeing the most virtuous, purest girl in school, all pouty lips and hands-on-hips. He knew what lay beneath now.

“Let me take you out. Let me treat you to whatever you want. Let me have you.” he said earnestly, and I just had to oblige him. However much he wanted me, I wanted him double, triple that. We both would have to wait until marriage for him to complete me, and the aching between my thighs raged. abstinence isn’t worth it, it told me. make him bend you over the counter and fuck you right now, rough and hard and deep. But I just clenched my legs tighter and ignored it. There were other ways we could satisfy each other for now.

“You could’ve said that before looking at me like I’m your dinner,” I laughed.  
“Dessert, actually,” he corrected with a grin.  
I looked at the door. “Wait in here for a minute. Pretend you didn’t feel well and I just got you to sit up and drink some water or something.”  
He cracked me a small smile in appreciation.  
“Call me,” I smirked, and slipped through the door.

****

Two girls were waiting in the hallway. The one closest to me started into a walk, eager to finally use the bathroom, when I threw out an arm to halt her. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.  
“Don’t go in there,” I warned her. “Food poisoning. He has it bad. It must’ve been the chips.” She didn’t look convinced, and the other girl with her peeked her head to see what the fuss was about. “What? I found him curled up in the shower. At least he’s sitting upright and drinking water now. Go ask if you can use the upstairs bathroom.” I felt bad, so I added a “Sorry,” for good measure.  
All she did was look at me knowingly and comment, “you have a little something on your face,” before strutting upstairs, the other girl hot on her heels.  
Fuck. There was probably cum on my face. I looked in the hall mirror to confirm my suspicions, and used a stray tissue in my pocket to fix myself up before heading back outside to the party that continued on, oblivious to the dirty things we’d done.

****

“Where’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in, like, half an hour,” my best friend babbled to me as I led her to the edge of the yard in the low lights.  
“You’re never going to believe what just happened.”  
“Oh my gosh. Did you work up the nerve to actually talk to him?” I gave her a sheepish smile. “Tell me EVERYTHING.”  
“Uh, well, we were in the bathroom, and–stop looking at me like that, we didn’t plan this, I swear–and we made out and I *might* have given him really messy head, and—”  
“JSEKGNSEOLKAWFNDKFGNEGKJSNGJKSRGJNSRGKJSRNGJKRSNGKJRSNGKJSRNGJKRNGKJRSNGKSRJGNRKJGNKRS,” she said wholeheartedly. “You got the D? omgomgomgomgomg. Was he good? What did it feel like? Was it. . .ugly? Ugh, I hope it wasn’t ugly. It didn’t taste bad, did it?”  
“Yes, yes, really good, no? and it tasted kind of salty, I think? Ugh. I don’t know. What I do know is I'm tired,” I told her. It was nearly eleven p.m. and my parents had expected me home twenty minutes ago. Thankfully I lived across the street, so it wasn’t much of a walk anyway. “I’m gonna go now, but if you want more details then call me tomorrow, ‘kay?” she nodded. I quickly thanked the hostess, not sticking around to see if he had come back outside yet. Hopefully I’d find some new notifications on my phone from him soon.

****

When I got inside I locked up the house and shut the lights, and then made my way upstairs. I had a brief, cold shower and did my night routine. I was under my covers about to sleep when my phone pinged—it was a single audio message from him.  
I clicked play.  
“What is it?”  
a girl’s voice. My voice.  
“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for nearly a year.”  
Had he recorded the whole thing?  
“I like you. A lot. I didn’t want to tell you out there with everyone but I didn’t know when I’d see you next, and, well, this didn’t feel like something I should be doing over text—”  
“I like you a lot, too.”  
A pause.  
And a wet sound, and then kissing. lots of kissing.  
I knew what part came next.

I saved the message to my phone.


End file.
